Flight To Tokyo
by aku jo-uo
Summary: I'm just letting it go as it goes. Rated For Potential Cussing And Violence.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha, or the characters in it.

* * *

Kagome sat on the plane. Her hands were gripping both of her arm rests as if she was attempting to strangle them. She clenched her eyes shut, trying not to look around. She felt someone sit in the seat next to her, but it barely registered in her mind until the person spoke.

"You know, we haven't even taken off yet, right?" The voice was smooth, and Kagome felt all the tension wash away from her. She opened her eyes, looking to the man beside her. He was obviously a dog demon, but he lacked the traditional marking of a full-fledged demon. His eyes were gold, and his pure white bangs tumbled over them gently.

"I know that…" Kagome's voice was barely above a whisper. The dog demon grinned, showing his canines.

"Don't worry. If we crash, I'll make sure you don't die too slow." Kagome's eyebrows shot up, looking at the demon like he was fully crazy. She bit the inside of her cheek, so she didn't what was on her mind. She looked out her window, watching the workers shuffle from the plane, and she grimaced knowing the plane was about to take off.

"I didn't mean it like that." She ignored him. "I'm Inuyasha."

"Kagome." She straightened her back, tensing as the flight attendant told people to put on their seat belts.

"So Kagome, how long have you been a priestess?" Kagome's head snapped, staring straight at him. He chuckled, a sound deep in his throat, sending butterflies into Kagome's stomach. He lifted a coarse finger, running it over the tattooing on her shoulder. "I can see the tattoo. Yours is different then the other priestesses I know. It suits you." His golden eyes had clouded over, as he stared at the intricate lines on her shoulder. His finger traced the tattoo, sending shivers down Kagome's spine.

"It's because I am the reincarnation of the original protector of the Shikon Jewel." Inuyasha looked back up at her, his eyes boring into her soul. A slow smile pulled at his lips.

"The passengers are now free to move about the cabin." The new voice made Kagome jump. She opened her mouth, just as Inuyasha started laughing. His laugh was almost a roar, loud and pleasant. As he laughed, Kagome examined him. He looked toned. She could see hard muscle where his shirt was unbuttoned. He had long hair that whispered about him, like a dream. His skin was tanned. Despite his crisp white button up, and his grey slacks, she could tell her wasn't a pencil pusher. He was better then that. His posture was relaxed, like he didn't have a single care. His laughing had stopped, and he was staring back.

He scoped out Kagome's appearance. At first glance, she was a pretty girl. At second glance, she could stop your heart. Her pouty lips called to him. They were soft and pink and full. She had deep chocolate eyes that had seen more then they should have in life. Her long black hair cascaded down her shoulder, most of it falling over her chest, but in no way hiding it. Her tank top was low cut, showing just the top of her milky white breasts. Her waist was slim, but her hips were wide. Her pants were low cut and hugged every inch on her legs until they flared at the knees. He could tell she was active, because her arms were not flabby, but not too muscled as to be manly. After a few moments, their eyes met. Both were cloudy, both interested in the other.

"Shikon Jewel, eh? Does being a priestess mean you must be chaste?" He flashed a toothy grin. She gave him a look, before reluctantly turning her head away. "I didn't mean it like that…"

"Is that your favorite phrase?"

"No." Kagome sighed, looking back at him. He smiled sheepishly at her. He put his hand over hers, prying her fingers from the armrest, and intertwining them with his. "I can handle more abuse then the armrest can." Kagome settled into her seat, her face on fire. She dozed off soon enough. Her head slowly slumped, meeting Inuyasha's muscular shoulder. He glanced down at her, examining her tattoo. It curved around her shoulder, meeting with the crest of her breast before escaping into her shirt. He couldn't help but be slightly annoyed that someone had already seen her indecent, before shaking off the thought altogether.

'I don't even know this chick'


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own Inuyasha

_Kagome glided through the clouds, looking at her surroundings. The sky was practically glowing blue. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw silver. She turned to the extravagant color, seeing a beautiful dog demon. He smirked at her, opening his arms wide. She launched herself into his arms, and he lifted her up, swinging her around. She laughed loudly, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck._

"_I love you"_

Kagome's eyes opened slowly. She felt amazingly refreshed. She closed her eyes, deciding she didn't want to move. She curled closer to her bed, groaning happily.

"Fasten your seatbelts, we are about to descend."

Kagome tensed as her "bed" shifted under her. It moaned, sending shivers down her spine. Kagome looked up, her chocolate browns meeting amber. Inuyasha smirked, pulling her back into her dream. She jerked away from him, her necklace capturing his hair. He yowled in pain, and she was jerked back to him. Their noses smashed together, causing them both to flush bright red. Kagome slowly pulled away from Inuyasha, finding where her necklace connected to his hair. Her blush deepened, seeing it was attached to the hair in the nape of his neck.

Her fingers inched closer to his neck, gently working at disconnecting the two. Her fingers continuously brushed against his neck, until his neck was tainted red. Inuyasha tried not to look at Kagome, whose arms were mushing together her breasts. His head snapped toward her when her fingers left his neck. She was sitting in her seat, facing forward again, but he could see that her face was still red.

"Was my neck that sexy, that you are blushing just from touching it?" Inuyasha smirked when she blushed deeper. She looked out the window, turning her chin up.

"I didn't mean it like that…" Kagome raised an eyebrow, glancing back at him. He smiled shyly; he knew that would get her attention.

"So why are you going to Florida?" Kagome was willing to act like the whole sleeping, -necklace-hair-blushing thing never happened.

"I have to check on one of the branches of my dad's company."

"Oh, cool. What company?"

"Taisho Corporation." Inuyasha visibly winced. He knew this would be when she got all squealy. Every girl freaked when they figured out who he was. He was like the Paris Hilton of Japan. He suddenly noticed that she hadn't already known who he was.

"Taisho? I have never heard of it." Inuyasha sat staring at her open-mouthed for a minute, until she turned to look at him. "What does the corporation do?"

"We market just about half of everything in Japan…" Kagome nodded, like she really understood what he meant.

"What are you doing in Florida?" He asked her, pleasantly surprised that she wasn't going to freak out.

"I'm just visiting my Aunt Kaede. I haven't seen her in a year."

"Passengers may exit the plane." Kagome and Inuyasha locked eyes, smiling regretfully.

"Look me up back in Japan. Inuyasha Takahashi." Kagome grinned at him.

"Only if you look me up. Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha laughed.

"Someone has to look up someone first. You'll probably have trouble getting hold of me, with my status and all." Kagome just looked at him confused, before noticing the plane was almost empty.

"We should probably go."

"But I don't wanna…."Kagome laughed, standing up. Inuyasha stood up also, stretching out taller then her. Kagome felt something shift inside her as Inuyasha scooted out into the isle. Kagome went to follow, tripping over herself. Inuyasha caught her elbows, and smiled down at her charmingly. She smiled back up at him before they went to exit.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome exited the terminal, with one last look to the retreating silver head. She smiled slightly. At least she didn't throw up. She made her way to the car rental. Her Aunt Kaede had been blinded in one eye when she was younger, so she didn't like to drive. Kagome didn't mind, though, she liked renting cars. She circled the lot a few times, trying to find a car that didn't look like crap, when she came across the perfect one.

A 1971 red Camaro sat in the lot, sadly meshed between a Honda Civic and a Toyota Tundra. Kagome nearly squealed in pure delight. She practically ran to the rental station, to tell the person what she wanted. She skidded to a stop when she heard the customer before her.

"Do you have any Camaros by chance?" The English was perfect, but the voice was familiar.

"We have a 1971 red Camaro that is still available."

"Shit." Kagome didn't even realize it had left her mouth till she felt two sets of eyes look at her. She turned around to see Inuyasha and the rental guy staring at her. She blushed, chuckling nervously and ducking her head.

"Let the lady have it." Kagome's head snapped back up, and Inuyasha thought her head was going to pop off if she kept snapping her head around. Inuyasha turned his whole body in her direction, sauntering over to her. Kagome blushed red, watching him walk over to her. His gait was relaxed, but slightly predatory. He stopped a foot away from her, but it seemed like much farter to both of them.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled, looking at him from under her lashes.

"We should have dinner while we are in Jacksonville."

"We should."

"I can give you my number."

"Ok." Inuyasha grinned, stepping closer. Kagome pulled out her small blue Palm Centro, going to her contacts menu. She put in his name, before looking up, only to find him standing with his chest just inches from her phone. He pulled the phone from her fingers, typing in the number in. Her excited the contacts, went to the actual phone, and called his number. His phone went off in his pocket, playing out Crank That Soulja Boy, making Kagome giggle. Inuyasha just smirked, pulling out his phone. He ignored the call, in favor of adding the contact. Once both phones were connected through the contact list, he handed her phone back to her. Kagome looked back up at Inuyasha, and he was gazing down at her. She smiled, blushing, before diverting her eyes to the ground.

"Call me tomorrow?" Inuyasha's voice was a quiet plea, and all Kagome could do was nod. He lent down and kissed her cheek, before going back to the car person and renting a 2007 Lexus. It was a few minutes until Kagome snapped back to reality, and when she did, Inuyasha had left, and all she could do was rent the Camaro.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome entered Kaede's house, barely keeping hold of all her luggage. She grunted when she butt butted the door closed. Loosing her balance, she fell over, her luggage popping open and scattering clothes all over the place.

"Um…OW!"

Inuyasha walked into the hotel suite, tossing his suite case on the bed. He wrinkled his nose at the hotel smell. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, called room service, and settled in for the night.

Kagome spent the day in the Plaza with her Aunt, shopping and talking. Aunt Kaede had been the one to start Kagome's training as a Miko. Kagome enjoyed spending time with her Aunt. She only got to see her once or twice every year, sometimes not at all.

Inuyasha spent his day in a meeting room. All the suits around him complained to him about problems, and he fixed them. By five he was nearly exploding with frustration, and nearly screamed in relief when his phone rang.

"Inuyasha here."

"Inuyasha…Hey. It's..um..Kagome." Kagome paced across her Aunt's kitchen in nervousness. She could hear him breathing on the other line.

"Hey Kagome. You called." Inuyasha leaned back in his chair, smiling because he could hear her nervousness.

"Yeah. I promised I would, didn't I?"

"Have dinner with me tonight. I can pick you up at seven. I know a good Mexican restaurant."

"Was that a request or a demand?" Kagome stopped in the middle of her kitchen, smiling. Talking to him was bringing out her playful side.

"If it was a demand would you do it?" Inuyasha smirked. She was a real flirt.

"Maybe."

"Well then let's say this is a request." There was a pause, and Inuyasha was holding his breath.

"OK."

"Kagome Higurashi, will you accompany me to dinner on this fine night?"

"I do believe I will, Inuyasha Takahashi." Inuyasha let out his roar-laugh, making Kagome giggle.

"Text me your address. I'll see you at seven."

"Alright."

"Bye Kagome."

"Bye Inuyasha." Kagome grinned, instantly opening a text on her phone and hastily typing in Kaede's address. His reply was almost instantaneous.

**You texted me quickly **

Kagome blushed. She hadn't even thought of seeming over excited. Even as the thought crossed her mind then, she knew he didn't mean it that way.

**So did you**

Inuyasha grinned like a mad man. This girl was a flirt.

Kagome stood in front of her mirror in a pair of low cut jeans and a deep blue halter. The halter exposed a little cleavage, and most of her tattoo. She turned, to get a view from the back, only to notice a huge bruise.

"Crap. Musta been from when I fell…" Just as she turned to find another shirt, the door bell rang. In her excitement at realizing it was probably Inuyasha, she rushed down the stairs to get it. When she opened the door, it was him. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. He gave her a toothy grin, trying to not make it obvious he was checking her out. Kagome smiled, getting absorbed in looking at him.

"Shall we go?" She could hear the teasing in his voice, and blushed. She nodded, and he moved from the door way, motioning for her to go ahead of him. Just as she walked next to him, he put his hand on her back. Kagome yelped, jumping away from his hand in shock. In doing so, she exposed to bruise to Inuyasha.

"Kagome…What happened?" He was kind of shocked at the bruise, and to why she didn't hide it.

"Oh. Yeah…I fell earlier, and forgot it was there. I was going to change, but I noticed it right before you rang the door bell." She smiled, and he knew she wasn't lying. He nodded, and put his hand under the bruise, right on her waist, before escorting her to the car.


End file.
